


e nel cassetto una manciata di stelle.

by Alicchan



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, HiroMido - Freeform, Hiroto Kiyama/Midorikawa Ryuuji, M/M, Missing Moments, OOC, One-Shot, Shonen-ai, Stars, Tales, afterAliea, headcanons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicchan/pseuds/Alicchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quella notte aveva aperto la finestra per guardare le stelle, ma non ne aveva trovate. <br/>Pareva quasi che qualcuno fosse passato per rubarle e non ne avesse lasciata nemmeno una, così il cielo si era ridotto ad una distesa buia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	e nel cassetto una manciata di stelle.

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima fic che pubblico su AO3 e sto amando intensamente il sistema per pubblicare le fic, è facile ma non sembra che ti dica "senti è così facile perché sei idiota" (scusate solitamente frequento EFP).  
> Questa fic è dedicata a Bens, a cui dovevo consegnare la storia ad agosto, circa. Sono una brutta persona.  
> La fic nasce da un mio headcanon che attualmente sono riuscita a rendere fic su EFP (giusto per fare gli spammoni, qui c'è il link >> http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3298945&i=1)  
> Per le poche persone che leggeranno, spero che questa fic sia di vostro gradimento!
> 
> Ringrazio Claire Kight (http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=146170) e hirondelle (http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=410861) per avermi fatto da beta ♥

**Autore:** Bloody Alice (http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=130837)

**Parole:** 3668

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**e nel cassetto una manciata di stelle.**

 

 

_Mi domando se le stelle brillano perché un giorno ciascuno possa ritrovare la propria._

_{Il piccolo Principe}_

Quella notte aveva aperto la finestra per guardare le stelle, ma non ne aveva trovate. Pareva quasi che qualcuno fosse passato per rubarle e non ne avesse lasciata nemmeno una, così il cielo si era ridotto ad una distesa buia.

Hiroto chiuse di scatto le persiane e la stanza, che prima era illuminata dalla fioca luce dei lampioni in strada, ripiombò nell’oscurità.

Si era svegliato percependo un peso tremendo nel petto e un nodo alla gola. Era qualcosa che gli capitava solo da bambino, quando soffriva di incubi che lo inghiottivano e gli rubavano il sonno e sperava che una volta raggiunta l’adolescenza – una volta terminata quella parentesi della sua vita dedicata alla Aliea – quei sogni tormentati lo avrebbero lasciato in pace. O per lo meno, sperava che il cielo stellato riuscisse a sortire il medesimo effetto degli anni passati. Osservare le costellazioni stagliarsi nella volta celeste gli aveva sempre dato un senso di pace e nelle notti in cui gli incubi sembravano non volergli dare tregua le stelle c’erano sempre state, quasi sapessero che lui ne avrebbe avuto bisogno.

Ma quella notte – come da quattro mesi a quella parte, di fatto – avevano mancato all’appuntamento. Era davvero come se qualcuno le avesse rubate ed ora che il cielo era spoglio lui non sapeva come calmarsi.

Pensò che se avesse avuto ancora sette anni l’idea di un ladro di stelle lo avrebbe affascinato tanto da fargli dimenticare tutti gli altri pensieri che gli affollavano la testa. Ma a diciassette anni la prospettiva di passare la notte a cercare un fantomatico ladro di stelle era troppo assurda, così si risedette sul letto e prese a contemplare il soffitto. Quando era piccolo dimenticare gli incubi risultava molto più semplice. Gli bastava guardare le stelle, di solito in compagnia.

Il sonno di Hitomiko con il tempo si era fatto sempre più pesante, così svegliarla era diventato sempre più difficile e lui, essendo di indole molto tranquilla, non sapeva bene come produrre quel tipo di rumore in grado di far saltare qualcuno giù dal letto. Fortunatamente, Hiroto poteva contare su un’altra persona oltre ad Hitomiko.

Midorikawa era più facile da svegliare e a differenza di Hitomiko era troppo buono per fargli pesare l’orario indecente in cui decideva di aver bisogno di compagnia.Hiroto sorrise pensando che Ryuuji era sempre stato una persona terribilmente dolce e paziente non solo con lui, ma con tutti i ragazzi dell’orfanotrofio: sopportava gli sbalzi umorali di Nagumo, il carattere complesso di Suzuno, le brutte giornate di Reina e i capricci senza fine di Maki, quando la ragazza non riusciva ad ottenere qualcosa.

E sopportava lui, che lo svegliava alle tre di notte, quando il cielo era ancora costellato di puntini luminosi, perché si sentiva solo. Ryuuji non si era mai lamentato, nemmeno una volta, ed era sempre rimasto accanto a lui inventando favole sulle stelle per farlo rasserenare. Era capitato anche in passato che dalla finestra della sua stanza Hiroto non riuscisse a scorgere le stelle, ma fortunatamente Midorikawa sapeva sempre dove trovarle – anche se questo significava dover andare nella casa sull’albero in giardino in piena notte. Ryuuji trovava sempre le stelle, quando Hiroto ne aveva bisogno.

Kiyama distolse lo sguardo dal soffitto, constatando che il battito del suo cuore non si era calmato e che quella sensazione di ansia non se n’era andata. Per un attimo, pensò alla prospettiva di andare nella stanza di Midorikawa e svegliarlo, come faceva quando aveva sette anni, ma si accorse che non poteva.

Da quando la faccenda dell’Aliea era finita, Midorikawa non aveva più provato ad avvicinarsi a lui. Gli venne in mente quando, una settimana prima che si formassero le squadre della Aliea, Midorikawa si era dichiarato a lui sotto i ciliegi che ancora non erano fioriti. Hiroto però in quel periodo era già troppo occupato a pensare all’Aliea e a come rendere suo padre felice, così lo aveva respinto.

Seduto sul letto, a quell’ora indecente, Kiyama si chiese che diavolo gli fosse passato per la testa quel giorno. Si ricordava perfettamente Ryuuji, la sua insicurezza e quei bellissimi occhi neri che vagavano ovunque, troppo imbarazzati per incrociare lo sguardo con lui. E lui, Hiroto, lo aveva rifiutato. Era bellissimo, era lì per lui e lui aveva ben pensato che ci fossero cose più importanti da fare in quel momento.

Come diavolo era riuscito a non accorgersi che i suoi sentimenti nei confronti di Midorikawa con il tempo erano passati da “ _sei il mio migliore amico_ ” a “ _ti amo e probabilmente non vorrei mai passare la mia vita con qualcuno che non sia te_ ”. Aveva sprecato un’occasione preziosa, perché in seguito, all’Aliea, di Ryuuji non era rimasto più nulla. Aveva provato a cercarlo, a volte, negli occhi di Reize, ma non ce n’era più traccia e alla fine si era rassegnato.

Dopo mesi, Hiroto aveva capito che Midorikawa non aveva ancora superato quella fase: era tornato lo stesso di prima, ma ormai tra lui e quello che era sempre stato il suo migliore amico sembrava esserci un muro. Ogni mattina, a colazione, gli occhi neri da cerbiatto di Ryuuji vagavano distratti e assonnati per la sala mensa dell’orfanotrofio e quando riuscivano ad individuare Hiroto si spalancavano, come davanti ad un pericolo. A quel punto Midorikawa stava ben attento a sedersi nel tavolo più distante possibile, subito seguito da Suzuno, che in quel periodo era molto protettivo.

Hiroto si lasciò cadere sdraiato sul letto dandosi dell’idiota. Chiuse gli occhi, ma un flash dell’incubo che lo aveva svegliato lo fece sobbalzare, così decise che dopo anni passati ad osservare le stelle ed ascoltare le favole di Ryuuji avrebbe dovuto trovare un altro modo per distrarsi, perciò optò per un gelato.

Reina una volta gli aveva detto che “Il gelato risolve tutto”, perciò decise di alzarsi e scendere in cucina. Nel buio del corridoio non riuscì a trovare un interruttore, quindi andò a sbattere un paio di volte contro dei vecchi armadietti in cui i ragazzi ritiravano palloni da calcio e scarpe. Imprecò a bassa voce, sperando di non disturbare nessuno – soprattutto Diam, che diventava intrattabile se svegliato all’improvviso – e continuò a camminare fino alla porta della cucina, da cui vide uscire uno spiraglio di luce.

 

Hiroto entrò, avanzando in punta di piedi, finché non vide Midorikawa seduto su un davanzale vicino al piano cottura. Si bloccò a pochi passi dall’altro, che avvertendo la presenza di qualcun altro nella stanza smise di fissare il bicchiere mezzo vuoto e si girò verso di lui. Gli occhi neri di Midorikawa di notte divenivano pieni di stelle. Quei piccoli punti luminosi facevano diventare gli occhi di Ryuuji ancora più belli, ancora più profondi del cielo stesso.

Ma in quella notte senza stelle anche gli occhi di Ryuuji sembravano più spenti. O forse, pensò Hiroto, lo sembravano solamente perché avevano incrociato il suo sguardo.

Midorikawa si mosse impercettibilmente, come se all’improvviso si trovasse scomodo, lì seduto sul davanzale. Con un movimento leggero, senza emettere il minimo rumore, fece un piccolo balzo e scese dal ripiano. Kiyama pensò che insieme a quei bellissimi occhi Midorikawa aveva sempre avuto anche un’eleganza paragonabile a quella dei felini. Hiroto l’aveva sempre trovato tremendamente affascinante e lì, a pochi passi da lui, si diede per la seconda volta dell’idiota, perché non gliel’aveva mai detto.

Midorikawa appoggiò il bicchiere mezzo vuoto accanto al lavandino con un gesto secco, che ridestò l’altro dai suoi pensieri.

«Non pensavo fossi sveglio anche tu, a quest’ora.» mormorò Hiroto, facendo un passo avanti.

Midorikawa si irrigidì quando lo vide avvicinarsi e rispose facendo semplicemente spallucce. Dopo qualche altro attimo di silenzio, parlò anche lui.

«Vuoi… Vuoi qualcosa da bere?» domandò esitante. Kiyama annuì e Ryuuji cercò un altro bicchiere nella credenza, ma si accorse che gli altri si trovavano su un ripiano troppo alto e dovette mettersi sulle punte.

Hiroto pensò a quanto fosse terribilmente carino, lì sulle punte, lo sguardo concentrato e la maglietta del pigiama che gli si era sollevata fin sopra l’ombelico. Kiyama si avvicinò fino ad arrivare accanto a lui e allungò una mano verso il ripiano della credenza, prendendo un bicchiere senza sforzi.

«Sono sempre più alto di te.» constatò scherzando, ma Midorikawa non rispose con un commento fintamente stizzito come avrebbe fatto _prima_ , anzi si irrigidì nuovamente rimanendo in silenzio.

Hiroto abbassò lo sguardo deluso e solo allora si accorse di aver distrattamente appoggiato una mano sul fianco scoperto dell’altro. Quando anche Midorikawa se ne accorse, scattò indietro come scottato e si diresse verso il frigorifero, facendo scomparire la testa tra il ripiano per la frutta e lo scomparto delle bibite. A quel punto, Kiyama non sapeva più come reagire. Prima, una battuta come quella li avrebbe portati ad avere una di quelle discussioni in cui poi, alla fine, si trovavano entrambi a ridere. Ora invece il massimo che poteva ottenere erano due occhioni da cerbiatto impauriti.

Ryuuji tornò qualche istante più tardi accanto a lui con una bottiglia di the verde freddo in mano e per qualche motivo sciocco il cuore di Hiroto fece una piccola capriola, constatando che l’altro ricordava quale fosse la sua bevanda preferita, quella capace di calmargli i nervi.

«Grazie.» sussurrò e Ryuuji rispose con lieve cenno della testa.

«Non…» iniziò, insicuro «Non riesci a dormire?» chiese, rigirandosi una ciocca di capelli verdi tra le dita.

Hiroto sospirò «No.» rispose «E non ci sono le stelle.» aggiunse poi, quasi a voler giustificare la sua presenza – evidentemente non gradita – in quella cucina.

Midorikawa gli lanciò un’occhiata quasi preoccupata «Mi dispiace.» disse solo e Kiyama non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso «E di che, non è colpa tua se non ci sono le stelle». Midorikawa annuì, voltandosi verso la finestra.

«Le stavi cercando anche tu? … Era per quello che stavi seduto sul davanzale?» domandò il rosso e l’altro annuì nuovamente, sovrappensiero.

Hiroto si sentiva a disagio, con quella conversazione così fredda. Non era abituato, non con Midorikawa. Si avvicinò alla finestra e decise di sedersi sul davanzale, stando attento a non rovesciare il bicchiere che aveva appena riempito di the.

Rimasero in silenzio per una decina di minuti, Midorikawa a fissare insistentemente quel suo noiosissimo bicchiere mezzo vuoto e Hiroto a cercare di capire chi avesse deciso di rubare le stelle. Quando poi Hiroto percepì quella sensazione di ansia farsi più pesante, decise che il the – e quasi sicuramente nemmeno il gelato – poteva fare qualcosa. «Midorikawa.» mormorò semplicemente voltandosi verso l’altro. Ryuuji quasi sobbalzò «Sì?» rispose.

«Mi racconteresti una storia, per favore?» lo pregò Kiyama, sentendosi terribilmente fuori luogo. Ryuuji a stento gli parlava, di certo non poteva avere la voglia di raccontargli una favola.

«Una storia?».

«Sì. Una storia sulle stelle.» insisté il rosso.

Midorikawa parve inizialmente titubante, ma poco dopo si avvicinò al davanzale e si sedette anche lui lì sopra, di fronte a Hiroto «Una storia sulle stelle.» ripeté, tornando a toccarsi una ciocca di capelli verdi.

«Sì.» confermò Kiyama e vide l’altro fare un profondo sospiro prima di cominciare.

« _Una volta, in un regno circondato dalle sabbie del deserto, viveva un principe._ » iniziò piano Midorikawa, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo buio « _Il principe si era innamorato della principessa del regno vicino e ogni notte saliva sulla torre più alta del suo palazzo per contemplare la ragazza che, sulla torre più alta dell’altro palazzo, ammirava le stelle. Il principe una notte decise di volersi dichiarare, ma non sapeva come: il regno della principessa infatti era da sempre nemico del suo. Inoltre, il padre del principe, il Re, non voleva che il giovane lasciasse il regno, poiché prima doveva imparare ad occuparsi del suo popolo_ ». Ryuuji si fermò, sovrappensiero, e corrugò le sopracciglia. Lo faceva sempre quando doveva pensare a come continuare una storia e Hiroto sorrise, rasserenato dal pensiero che in fondo il suo Midorikawa non era cambiato. « _Il principe allora decise di attirare la principessa in un altro modo.»_ continuò _«Decise di prendere dalle stanze della servitù la scala più alta e dopo aver atteso che la principessa si ritirasse nelle sue stanze per dormire, il principe usò la scala per salire fino in cielo. Con il suo retino per farfalle, poi, prese tutte le stelle del cielo, una ad una_ ».

Hiroto sorrise «Un retino per farfalle?» domandò. Ryuuji annuì.

«Non sarebbe stato più comodo usare una rete da pesca?» chiese il rosso.

Midorikawa incrociò le braccia al petto e lo fissò dritto negli occhi «Sono nel deserto, come posso avere delle reti da pesca?» ribatté. Hiroto alzò le mani in segno di resa «Okay, hai vinto tu.» mormorò, sorridendogli. Ryuuji arrossì leggermente e riprese a raccontare « _Il principe, dopo aver catturato le stelle con il suo retino, le nascose in un cassetto in camera sua e attese. La notte seguente la principessa, salendo sulla torre del suo palazzo per ammirare le stelle che tanto amava, si accorse che erano tutte scomparse e, presa dallo sconforto, iniziò a cercare ovunque nel suo Regno, per capire chi le avesse rubate_ ».

Hiroto pensò che un cassetto era davvero un luogo inusuale in cui nascondere delle stelle, ma non disse nulla e si alzò per andare a riporre il bicchiere vuoto nel lavandino, mentre Midorikawa era tornato a fissare pensieroso il cielo.

« _Il principe, vedendo che la principessa aveva iniziato a cercare le stelle anche nei regni vicini, decise di attendere il suo arrivo nel suo. Nel frattempo, doveva stare attento e controllare che le stelle non scappassero dal cassetto. Così il principe ogni sera apriva il cassetto, contava che le stelle ci fossero tutte e poi andava sulla torre per cercare la principessa con lo sguardo e la vedeva vagare nel deserto cercando tra i mercanti di spezie. Le stelle intanto, che prima erano sempre rimaste in silenzio accettando la loro condizione, iniziarono a chiedere insistentemente al principe perché le avesse chiuse tutte lì dentro e perché piangesse ogni notte guardando fuori dalla finestra. Il principe, pensando che non avrebbero capito, non rispondeva e continuava ad aspettare»._

Hiroto si avvicinò a Midorikawa, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla quando lo vide rabbrividire per via di una folata di vento più freddo. Ryuuji sobbalzò e si voltò, sgranando gli occhi neri.

«Anche la principessa era innamorata del principe?» chiese Kiyama, spostando la mano dalla spalla alla schiena.

Ryuuji rabbrividì di nuovo, poi scosse la testa «No.» mormorò «No, la principessa non lo aveva mai notato, sai… lei… era occupata a guardare il cielo». Il tono di Midorikawa era diventato piatto e Hiroto per un attimo si domandò se l’altro stesse ancora parlando della principessa. Midorikawa si voltò a guardare fuori dalla finestra e continuò la storia ignorando l’occhiata interrogativa di Kiyama.

« _Passò moltissimo tempo. Sembrò quasi una vita»._

Hiroto pensò che anche per lui sembrava passata una vita dall’ultima volta che aveva visto le stelle. Improvvisamente si accorse che erano passati più di quattro mesi, molti di più. Era dall’inizio del progetto Aliea che le stelle non si facevano vedere. O forse addirittura da prima. Era davvero molto tempo. Era da quando Ryuuji gli si era dichiarato che le stelle non c’erano più. Qualcuno le aveva rubate quel giorno.

« _Il principe poco a poco iniziò a perdere le speranze, anche perché le stelle erano sempre più difficili da controllare. Una notte infatti, una di loro era quasi riuscita a tornare in cielo ed il principe aveva dovuto riprenderla al volo con un retino. Finalmente una sera il principe guardando fuori dalla finestra della sua stanza vide una figura che cercava di scavalcare il muro di cinta del suo palazzo e, guardando meglio, si accorse che era proprio la principessa. Il principe scese dalla torre e corse in giardino, dove trovò la principessa che intanto aveva iniziato a cercare nei cespugli. Quando la principessa lo vide gli disse che qualche notte prima, mentre vagava per il deserto, aveva visto una stella vicino alla torre del principe»._

Midorikawa distese le gambe sul davanzale e corrugò di nuovo le sopracciglia. Hiroto colse quell’attimo di silenzio per cercare di capire come mai non era più riuscito a vedere le stelle dall’inizio dell’Aliea. Anche in quel periodo aveva continuato ad avere incubi, ma non aveva mai fatto caso all’assenza delle stelle ed era troppo occupato a pensare a suo padre per andare da Ryuuji (anzi, da Reize) e chiedergli di fargli vedere dov’erano, dal momento che lui lo sapeva sempre.

« _Il principe non riuscì a rispondere e la principessa lo accusò di aver rubato le stelle solo per farla soffrire, visto che i loro regni erano nemici. Il principe allora confessò alla principessa di aver rubato le stelle solo per poterla incontrare, poiché ne era innamorato: la principessa però credette che fosse una menzogna. Le stelle, che intanto approfittando dell’assenza del principe erano uscite in silenzio dal cassetto, sentirono la conversazione e si affacciarono alla finestra»._

Magari anche ai tempi della Aliea sapeva dove cercare le stelle.

_«Vedendo la scena, capirono e, scrollandosi di dosso la polvere che si era accumulata con il passare del tempo, decisero di scendere giù nel giardino. Le stelle spiegarono alla principessa che il principe non mentiva»._

Hiroto per un attimo si chiese come fosse possibile che Midorikawa non sapesse dove trovare le stelle, quella notte.

_«La principessa si commosse e ringraziò le stelle, ma spiegò al principe che un amore simile non poteva avere seguito, per via dell’inimicizia tra i loro regni, perciò sarebbe passato molto prima di rivedersi»._

Non che lui poi fosse mai venuto a cercarlo, alla fine dell’Aliea. Era fuori discussione, visto il modo in cui lo evitava, perciò non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla.

_«Le stelle allora, dispiaciute, promisero di creare un ponte ogni notte, così il principe e la principessa sarebbero stati comunque in grado di incontrarsi»._

Hiroto fissò Midorikawa, che aveva rivolto lo sguardo verso il cielo buio, e si disse che forse le stelle le aveva rubate lui. Si sentì un ragazzino di sei anni a pensarlo, ma era certo che Midorikawa sapesse perfettamente dove trovare le stelle, perché le aveva nascoste lui da qualche parte. Hiroto sorrise immaginando Ryuuji che nascondeva nel cassetto una manciata di stelle, come il principe della favola. Hiroto si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando vide Midorikawa scendere dal davanzale, segno che la favola era finita. Ryuuji non aveva mai terminato una favola con “e tutti vissero felici e contenti”, perché gli sembrava troppo irreale, anche di più di un principe che ruba le stelle con un retino per farfalle.

Hiroto si parò davanti all’altro, che sobbalzò e con uno scatto finì di nuovo seduto sul davanzale. Kiyama si avvicinò di più, spostando le gambe di Midorikawa e appoggiò le mani sul marmo freddo del davanzale per impedire che si spostasse.

«Rimani, per favore. Voglio parlare con te.» il rosso si accorse che la frase che aveva appena pronunciato aveva quasi l’aria di una supplica.

Ryuuji si morse il labbro inferiore e abbassò lo sguardo «Non posso—» mormorò.

«Sì che puoi, non voglio che tu te ne vada. Non ancora».

«No.» Midorikawa scosse la testa con veemenza, appoggiando le mani sul petto di Hiroto per spingerlo via «Mi sono ripromesso che non te l’avrei più lasciato fare».

Ryuuji stinse la presa sulla maglia del pigiama e Hiroto lo osservò confuso «Cosa… cosa avrei fatto?». L’altro lo fissò « _Questo._ » disse con tono accusatorio «Fingere che sia importante.» Midorikawa sospirò quasi scocciato quando vide che il rosso ancora non capiva «Fingere che io sia importante, che la nostra amicizia… o di qualsiasi relazione si tratti… sia importante— Mi mandi in confusione!» sbottò «E la cosa che mi esaspera di più è che tu non te ne rendi conto».

«Ma Ryuuji» esclamò Kiyama, afferrando l’amico per le spalle «tu sei importante! Da quando hai iniziato ad evitarmi sono andate via tutte le stelle, non ne è rimasta più una…» sentì Midorikawa che cercava debolmente di ribellarsi alla presa «Io … io temo di non essere bravo a scavalcare muri come la principessa della tua favola. E quello che c’è tra noi due è troppo alto». Midorikawa alzò lo sguardo verso di lui «E se smettessi di evitarti? Se tornasse tutto come prima, saresti felice?». Hiroto annuì, ma l’altro non parve rasserenarsi.

«Se lo faccio, ricomincerai a darmi per scontato?» chiese Ryuuji con un filo di voce.

«Non credo ne sarei più capace.» mormorò Hiroto «Mi sono innamorato di te e temo di essere io quello non ricambiato, questa volta».

Il rosso gli rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato e Midorikawa lasciò la presa sulla maglia, osservandolo interdetto. «Non è così. Ho dimenticato molte cose, troppe, ma non quei sentimenti.» affermò dopo qualche istante.

Gli occhi di Hiroto si illuminarono «Davvero?» domandò. Quando vide Ryuuji annuire gli prese dolcemente il viso tra le mani e si avvicinò. Midorikawa, sentendo le loro labbra sfiorarsi, si scostò. «Hiroto, no.» sussurrò «Ho detto che non ho scordato cosa provavo per te… e lo provo ancora, ma non ho detto che ti ho perdonato del tutto.» Ryuuji gli rivolse uno sguardo severo «Sono due cose diverse».

Kiyama strinse le labbra e parlò solo dopo alcuni minuti «Capisco.» asserì, accarezzandogli una guancia «Mi dispiace. Eppure … non voglio più essere così distante da te. Possiamo almeno tornare amici?». Midorikawa appoggiò una mano su quella dell’altro e la strinse, dopo di che la allontanò con delicatezza e scese dal davanzale. Hiroto fece ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, fissando un punto imprecisato fuori dalla finestra, sulla strada illuminata dai lampioni.

«Ricordo un posto in cui le stelle si vedono sempre.» disse Ryuuji, attirando l’attenzione del rosso, che si voltò. Vide l’altro svuotare il bicchiere mezzo pieno nel lavandino e rivolgergli subito dopo un sorriso insicuro. «Allora… _vuoi venire con me, a vedere le stelle_?» gli domandò Midorikawa, iniziando a camminare all’indietro verso il corridoio, senza smettere di guardarlo.

«Sì.» disse Hiroto, raggiungendolo « _Sì_ , certo che voglio venire con te».


End file.
